It has become very popular to display various items on one's automobile antenna theses days. Further, the proliferation of items that one can mount on an automobile antenna grows every day. Numerous items can be mounted on an antenna from pennants that show support for one's favorite team, to souvenirs that reflect a visit to a favorite vacation destination, to gas station and fast food figures and shapes. However, it is often difficult to mount the item on the antenna in a manner that will reduce the risk that the item will become dislodged or disconnected during driving conditions. When driving at a high rate of speed, the item is subjected to large dynamic forces caused by movement of air over the vehicle. If not securely attached, the item will become separated from the antenna. It has been customary to locate the item at the very top of the antenna using attachments that were too complicated and expensive, or that were unable to hold the display item to the antenna under all conditions.